


The Rise of Phantom Predator

by videle



Series: Death, Rise, Fall, Revival [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Assassin Hiccup, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Brainwashing, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Future Hiccstrid, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Marvel elements, Presumed Dead, Psychological Torture, Winter Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videle/pseuds/videle
Summary: He has no name. Sometimes he is Asset, sometimes he is Phantom Predator, sometimes he is 'it.' Regardless of what his name is, he fights for the Dragon Hunters. He is a weapon, and nothing more.





	The Rise of Phantom Predator

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or Marvel.

/

 

He has no name. Sometimes he is Asset, sometimes he is Phantom Predator, sometimes he is 'it.' Regardless of what his name is, he fights for the Dragon Hunters. He is a weapon, and nothing more.

 

Asset -- he is called that the most often, so he'll stick with that title -- is trained in many ways. The men and women around him teach him many fighting techniques, which he picks up rather quickly. Sometimes he is given a weapon to train with, sometimes he is not. 

 

Asset is obedient to the Dragon Hunters. He is especially obedient to his handler, who is sometimes swapped out with a new handler. Asset obeys his superiors' commands.

 

"Asset, come here." He goes to the speaker.

 

"Asset, widen your stance." He widens his stance.

 

"Asset, switch weapons." He switches weapons.

 

One day, his handler brings Asset to a room. It appears to be a training room of some sort, but it's not the one he usually uses. There's a man standing right in front of a target, with a bag over his head. His hands are bound together, and he's trembling.

 

His handler tells him, "Asset, kill."

 

Asset hesitates. By doing so, he is dragged to the maintenance room, where he is strapped into the Chair. A lever is switched.

 

Electricity. Pain. Screaming.

 

Asset is brought back into the training room, where the same man is standing. His hands are still bound, his head is concealed under a burlap bag, and he's still trembling.

 

"Asset, kill."

 

Asset does not hesitate. He obeys.

 

/

 

"Asset, kill." He pulls the trigger.

 

"Asset, kill." He shoots.

 

"Asset, kill." He kills.

 

/ 

 

The sixth time Asset is brought into that training room, the superiors have changed it up. Instead of a person being bound and blindfolded in front of a target, it's a person that has free movement and his face is exposed. He is clutching a knife, ready to defend himself.

 

"Asset, kill your opponent before he kills you."

 

Asset enters the training room, and the man comes charging at him with the knife. It's a blur of movement. Asset sidesteps and thrusts his own blade into the man. The man in unprepared, inexperienced, weak compared to Asset.

 

Asset's opponent falls, and Asset has won.

 

/

 

Sometimes, Asset gets flashes in his mind. It's barely anything, and he can't always distinguish the flashes. But they are there. He sees black scales.

 

He tells his handler, and they put him in the Chair.

 

The flashes don't come back for a while. 

 

/

 

"Asset, kill your opponent before she kills you."

 

Asset fights the woman that is wielding a gun. He is armed only with a knife.

 

The woman shoots a bullet into his arm. Asset fails to defeat the woman while she has a gun, and he only has a knife.

 

His opponent wins, and his superiors are not happy about it.

 

/

 

A lever is switched. 

 

Electricity. Pain. Screaming.

 

/

 

They train him harder. Asset is a weapon; he can either cave to the pressure or fight through it. 

 

He fights.

 

/

 

"Asset, kill your opponent before she kills you."

 

He fights the same woman as before. She has a gun again, and he has a knife. 

 

Asset moves swiftly, keeping her aim off of him as he maneuvers. He kicks her legs out from under her, the gun slips from her grasp, and he finishes the fight.

 

/

 

The superiors continue training Asset. They make him stronger and stronger, more powerful than he once was -- not that he can remember any of those times, though.

 

They teach him new ways to kill. They say the body is a maze, and as a weapon, Asset must know the correct places to enter and kill.

 

/

 

The flashes come back. 

 

Asset sees a blue sky and fluffy clouds.

 

He doesn't tell his handler. He lets it go; it was just a glitch in his programming.

 

/

 

"Asset, kill your opponent before he kills you."

 

The man was tall and muscular. He was armed with a gun. Asset was wielding a knife.

 

Asset decides to test the new killing techniques he's been taught, and he wins the fight.

 

/ 

 

More training, more practicing, more perfecting. Asset obeys and listens, because he is a weapon, and nothing more.

 

/

 

Another flash, and this time it's of a ginger beard and a wide smile. Asset feels the slightest prick of warmth.

 

/

 

"Asset, you are to kill this traitor. Make him die slowly, painfully."

 

Asset obeys. The screams that escaped the traitor once rattled him to his core, but now they are dull.

 

/

 

"Asset, you will kill this man in the picture."

 

Asset is sent on his first mission. His target is a middle-aged man who has done something to wrong the Dragon Hunters. Asset is escorted by four superiors, including his handler.

 

He sees the man that was in the picture. Asset peers at him through a scope.

 

The man's body drops.

 

/

 

Asset does not know why, but he is put in the Chair after his mission. The lever switches, and the pain comes.

 

Electricity. Pain. Screaming.

 

/

 

They train more, and this time, Asset starts learning more about dart guns. His superiors inform him that they have certain poisoned darts for taking down dragons.

 

While they speak, a pair of emerald green eyes flash across Asset's mind. He does not know what it means, so he pushes it away.

 

/

 

Asset hears rumors of Dragon Riders. It's a group of dragon-loving people, who attempt fighting crime. Asset's superiors call them scum, and he, by default, automatically agrees with their views. 

 

Apparently the Dragon Riders have gained new members. Asset does not bother finding out who. All he knows is that one day, he will face these Dragon Riders and kill them.

 

/

 

Another successful mission.

 

Electricity. Pain. Screaming.

 

/

 

Voices begin entering Asset's slumber. He hears mischievous laughter, as if someone just played a prank.

 

What is a prank?

 

/

 

"Asset, kill the two women in this picture."

 

He does. 

 

/

 

Electricity. Pain. Screaming. Pain.

 

/

 

"Asset, this man is hiding information from us. Get the answers we need out of him."

 

Asset knows pain like no one else does, so he easily knows how to break the man before him.

 

/

 

Another mission.

 

Electricity. Pain. Screaming. Pain. Pain.

 

/

 

A flash of a boy who spews arrogant words.

 

/

 

"Asset, capture this dragon. It is powerful and necessary to our cause."

 

Asset shoots the dragon with a dart, and it plummets. The last he sees of the dragon is when it's being caged.

 

/

 

A fleeting image of straw-like hair and the sound of frightened squealing passes through Asset's slumber.

 

/

 

"There's been many dragons flying in this area. Capture as many as you can."

 

Asset does not keep count of how many dragons are plucked from the sky by the poison darts, but he knows by his handler's smile that it is a good amount.

 

/

 

Another mission, another success.

 

Electricity. Pain. Screaming. Pain. Pain.

 

/

 

A flash of beautiful golden hair and a soft smile. Asset's heart skips a beat. He wants to reach out to the woman in his mind, but she vanishes and is nowhere to be found.

 

/

 

More rumors reach Asset. One of the Dragon Hunters betrayed them and joined the Dragon Riders.

 

Asset anticipates the mission where he will kill the traitor.

 

/

 

The mission comes.

 

"Asset, you will kill this dragon-loving scum named Dagur. If you come across any other Dragon Riders, kill them as well."

 

/


End file.
